


Exchanging

by cupofkoushi



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: A typical bookstore AU.Suga works at Daichi's bookstore and grows fond of the customer named Oikawa Tooru that keeps asking for recommendations.August 22 for OiSuga Week 2018:Infirmary/ Bookstore





	Exchanging

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty basic bookstore AU ngl, but features some pretty cool books! :D

Suga was watching the new customer come inside and sort through some of the different books on each shelf. He went through each bookcase, shelf by shelf, book by book, in each genre. He didn’t seem to be giving any particular one too much attention but he seemed to be on the lookout for something new. Suga briefly wondered if he should go over and ask if he needed any help, but Suga had already done that twice and the stranger had politely declined each time.

Luckily, after the stranger seemed dissatisfied, he made his way over, two books in hand.

“Are you ready to check out?” Suga questioned, looking at the books in his hand. He recognized one as an autobiography— one of Suga’s least favorite genres, and the other was a Sci-Fi novel, something that Suga briefly remembered being a bestseller for a while.

“Actually, not yet,” the other smiled. “I told myself I would pick out three books today and I only have two but there wasn’t anything else that seemed to stand out. So what’s your favorite book? I’ll immediately buy it and read it.”

Suga quirked an eyebrow but his interest was definitely piqued. It wasn’t everyday that a customer came in and asked him for his favorites with the actual promise to purchase it. Suga was a huge fan of multiple books in the store and a few did comb through his mind when he thought about it. 

But when Suga lead the stranger to the back of the store, to the horror genre section, the other looked at him with a curious expression. “Horror?”

Suga shrugged sheepishly. “In a sense. It’s a bit of that and a bit more. I promise it’s good.”

When he pulls the particular book off the shelf and hands it to the customer. _House of Leaves._

“I heard this book sucked.”

Suga felt a small twitch against his temple, his smile widening with each word. _Damn customer._

“Try it. If you don’t like it, we have a refund policy of new books being returned within a week.”

“What did you hear about it?”

“It’s really hard to follow and actually has footnotes? It references a lot of material that no one understands.”

“Well, it’s my absolute favorite book and has been for a while. It has a good plot and good characters and it keeps you on the edge of your seat. Try it and let me know.”

So the customer and Suga return to the front counter, Oikawa checking out his items and giving him his total. The stranger was beautiful, Suga definitely had to admit. He was wearing a thick black peacoat due to the cold winter outside, and his chestnut hair was purposefully styled and slightly fluffy. 

He even had gorgeous chocolate eyes behind fashionable glasses. Too bad Suga immediately didn’t like his personality. 

“What’s your name?” The stranger questioned as Suga handed him his bag of books. 

“Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.”

“I’m Oikawa,” he returns, reaching a hand over to actually shake Suga’s hand. “I’ll be seeing you around.”

Suga’s eyes narrow slightly. “Have fun reading.”

Surprisingly, Oikawa did actually return. He came back to the bookstore, immediately seeking Suga out at the front and skipping browsing altogether. 

“Hey,” Suga greeted once Oikawa approached the counter. “How was it?”

Oikawa looked a little breathless, like he had rushed here. “I’m so glad it’s you working today. I came barging in yesterday and someone else was working? He looked a little panicked.”

Suga immediately began laughing. “Oh! Were you the scary maniac that came in? Asahi was definitely frightened. I have Tuesdays and Saturdays off, so yesterday was Asahi’s shift.”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Suga with an unreadable expression. Before Suga could question it, Oikawa slammed the book down on the counter, _House of Leaves_ staring right back at him. Suga could feel a deep sigh rumble through his body. He came to return it.

“It was amazing!”

Suga’s gaze snapped up to him, Oikawa looking at him with widened eyes and a broad smile. “It was so unique! I didn’t think I would like anything in the horror genre but is it even horror? Sci-Fi is more my area, maybe even some fantasy, but man, this book was so good! I have so many theories and questions! What do you think happened to— why are you looking at me like that?”

Suga looked at him with a snicker. “Really now? I was just wondering how you liked it so much when it sucked?”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Oikawa warned, returning his own grin. “It wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever read, but I do have to give props where props are due. Plus, I said that I heard it was bad. I wasn’t the one who said it.

Suga whistled, leaning forward on the counter with his elbows pressed against it. Oikawa followed the movement with his eyes. “You mean to tell me that you read that book in under a week and you can’t say it’s higher up on your favorite list?”

Oikawa tilted his head. “Is this a challenge?”

“You’re picking a challenge with a bookstore employee?”

“Your official credentials of retail work do not overpower my love for reading, try again,” Oikawa returned, laughing alongside Suga who immediately thought that this was the most fun he had at work in a long time. 

“Well, since you’re such an expert, recommend me a book-”

“ _Childhood’s End._ ”

Suga blinked. “ _Childhood’s End?_ Really? That’s super old.”

“Yeah! It’s not my favorite but definitely high up there. I recommend it to everyone who wants a recommendation. Even if they don’t like the genre.”

Suga guided Oikawa to a different section of the store, looking diligently for _Childhood’s End_. It took him a few tries but since everything had been meticulously alphabetized by Daichi, the shop owner, Suga was able to pick it up in no time. When he flipped it over, the orange cover with a yellow eye stared back at him. He was surprised they carried it.

He had seen the book a few times before but it wasn’t one that particularly stood out to him. It was something he had heard mentioned online maybe a handful of times, but this was his first time earnestly seeing it.

“Why is this your favorite recommendation?”

“It’s a nice gateway to the other stuff I really like. If you’re interested in this, I can show you a few others.”

Suga hummed thoughtfully, the two of them returning to the front counter. Oikawa looked proud and confident in his choice, Suga dutifully putting the book aside to read once Oikawa had left the shop. The best part about working at the bookstore, aside from it being his best friend’s bookstore, Suga was always allowed to read whenever it was slow. 

“So, Oikawa, did you come to buy some more books or to just tell me you liked the book?”

Oikawa looked embarrassed for just a moment, the expression immediately overtaken by narrowed eyes. Suga didn’t miss it, though, as much as Oikawa probably wanted him to. 

“To check out some others of course,” Oikawa stated matter-of-factly. 

“Want another recommendation then?” Suga questioned but Oikawa looked like he wanted to say yes but didn’t want to drop his pride a little bit. So Suga continued for him. “Let’s go in the back again, I should have something else back there.”

When Oikawa returned again, it was their third encounter. here 

Suga hated to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the book the other had recommended and Suga was waiting for what felt like forever for Oikawa to come back so they could discuss it. He was also hoping that Oikawa enjoyed the book he picked out as well.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa called as he walked up to the counter, Suga looking at him with an amused expression when he heard the nickname. Oikawa waved him off. “I went first last time, so you have to tell me about how you liked _Childhood’s End_ before I tell you about _Kill Creek.”_

Suga pulled out a notebook from his backpack, opening it up on the counter between them. When he flipped to the page he was looking for, he turned it around so Oikawa could see what he had written there.

“I liked it a lot! I wanted to make sure I remembered what I wanted to tell you, so I wrote some of it down. Uh, I liked how there wasn’t a main character through most of it.”

Suga briefly went over some of the notes he had left in there, scanning the notebook diligently. Suga mentioned that the left side were notes he had on House of Leaves that he wanted to talk about with Oikawa when he finished, and the notes on the right pages were for _Childhood’s End_. He apologized a bunch for his messy handwriting, noting that he had been writing everything in a hurry so he could return to reading. “It was a good choice!” He compliments.

Oikawa had been silent during the debriefing, but when Suga finally looked up to meet his gaze, Oikawa looked immensely serious, his gaze steady and focused on Suga, lips pursed in a thin line. Suga quickly wondered if he had overstepped a boundary or something or if it came across as too much, but Oikawa sighed, breaking his thoughts.

He pulled a book out of his bag but before he gives it to Suga, he grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled something onto the back.

“Suga-chan, I want to leave you this,” Oikawa declared, finishing up and sliding it over to Suga. Suga grabbed it with slightly hesitant fingers. “I came when Asahi-san was here and purchased this so you could read it if you liked _Childhood’s End._ I have- I have to go right now, but read it all the way through and don’t look at the last page until you’re done.”

Oikawa zipped out of the bookstore like he was being chased. It was definitely odd behavior but Suga didn’t honestly know the customer well enough to think of it as out-of-character. 

When Suga finally gets around to reading _The Wanderers,_ the book Oikawa left him, and flips to the last page, there’s something scribbled on the back. 

_do you want to go out for coffee with me? - oikawa tooru xoxo_

_p.s. bring your notebook of comments and theories for both books. we’re going to talk about every single bullet point._


End file.
